


《密林》1-3

by kunny0408



Category: part one - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunny0408/pseuds/kunny0408





	《密林》1-3

我本来是个兵，现在成了匪。  
这双手拿过枪，握过刀，更久远的以前，还曾经执过笔。但是笔养不活自己，当兵，十有八九也是炮灰，还是做亡命徒好一些，虽然常常饿肚子，但很多时候，还可以随心所欲地欺负别人。  
就像现在，我们一伙五个人，准备穿过一片林子去前面的村庄看看有没有油水可刮，却在密林中发现了一处小院。  
小院干干净净，里面有一个穿素色长衫的男人，短发微带一点卷，鬓角修的齐整，也是白净如水的容色。  
这里似乎只有他一个人。  
从我们五个人闯进去，到我牢牢捂住他的嘴钳住他的胳膊，都没费什么大力气。  
“哥们儿只求财，不害命。识相点，免得吃苦头。”  
我们想看他吓得求饶的样子，权当无聊时找个乐儿，没想到这人看着手无缚鸡之力，此时却镇定得令人生疑。  
他没哆嗦没腿软，汗也没留一滴，只是小幅度晃晃头，似是有话要说。  
老大首肯下我放开了手，他整了整衣衫才开口：“几位看着面生，不是此地人吧。在下只是个穷教书的，一块银元也拿不出来。若是渴了饿了，水米倒是有些，只是要自己动手。”  
这话听着就叫人来气，不过他接下来说的话，简直能立刻把人激怒。  
“在下的义兄，也是个惯会骑马提枪的，几位最好赶快离开，免得他打猎回来，见到你们起了冲突。几位来求财，若是见了红，岂不得不偿失。”  
“虚张声势！”我气的一把掐住他的脖子：“你蒙谁呢？当我们哥儿几个是吓大的！”  
我并没下死力气，可他也有点透不过气，眉头皱起来，从颈子那里，皮肤迅速染上一层红。  
他双手来掰我的手掌。我心里不知怎地动了那么一下，顺势改去揪他长衫的领子，一手掏出刀子来顶着他的小腹。  
“哥儿几个不傻，你别耍花样！”  
他的眉头皱得更紧了些，双手更用力地掰我的胳膊，好像根本没看见下面的刀子。  
“你放尊重点，能不能放开手好好说话！”  
大概这个教书先生没怎么被人揪过衣服领子，我看他是真的有点生气了，但他那点力气实在不够看，白白地挣乱了头发挣散了领子。  
“你不是有个很能耐的义兄吗？怎么，没教你两下子？就这么放心把你自己个儿撂在这林子里，也不怕有个狼啊虎啊把你叼了去？”我用刀尖点点他的肚子，“难道你非要我白刀子进去红刀子出来才肯老实？”  
他被我气的脸都青了，完全不管我的刀，发了狠地使劲儿想挣脱我的手。  
“给我松开！”  
我听这语气不对，忙不迭地往后一缩，恰恰躲开他顶过来的膝盖。小兄弟是保住了，脸上却没闪开跟上来的一拳。  
“呦呵！兔子也会咬人啊！@$&￥#……”同伙们骂骂咧咧地围过来要动手，他的脸更青了，但我估计这次是吓的。  
“我说你这人……”我活动活动下巴，把刀尖抵到他喉结之下，“是不是把钱看得比命重？告诉你，你打爷这一拳，至少值十个大洋，快掏医药费！”  
我一边说，一边觉得自己这劫匪怎么当的这么不对劲，这被打了，居然心里一点都不生气？  
“唉我说老三，你今儿个转脾气了？平时对娘们儿都没这么有耐心，咋滴，看上他了？”  
老五惯会胡说八道，我立刻踹了他一脚。  
“滚！咱多少也念过两天书，还不许向着读书人点？你们赶紧进屋搜搜，别光顾着便宜嘴。”  
老五哈哈乐着去搜他的身，老二老四进屋翻腾去了，老大什么也没说，脸色阴晴不定。  
这人忿忿地瞪着老五，倒没有再逞能，只是气鼓鼓地，胸脯起伏不停。我的眼光不知怎地，自己就顺着那胸脯往上，跑到给我拽松了的领口去，一个劲儿地想往里边儿钻；鼻子里，也满是方才箍着他时，闻到的淡淡的槐花的香味儿——  
我以前怎么没发现，这长衫穿起来，竟有这么好看！  
我盯着他左衽上的两颗纽袢，手里的刀蠢蠢欲动……  
等等，我在想什么？我干嘛要在意一个老爷们儿长衫里面穿的是什么？！  
瞬间我惊出一身冷汗——  
NND，我这是犯了什么魔怔了！  
我在脑子里拼命勒缰绳，却怎么也刹不住这些怪异的念头——

这个人看起来实在太干净了。  
在这粗鄙简陋的乡间林地中，就像冬日里下了整夜却还没被踩过的洁白的雪，让看到这种美的人，都恨不得在上面留些自己的痕迹……

我那几个同伙啥也没搜到。他们可能没我想得多，手可都比我快。我还恍惚着就被推到一边儿，等回过神儿来，只看到那两个纽袢已经都被扯断。  
他这会儿正攥着自己的领子，缩着身子躲闪，眼眶都红了。  
“干什么……混账！别碰我！”他的声音愤怒又带点慌张，我听着觉得莫名的揪心。  
“看你是够穷的……这么着，哥儿几个今天不抢你，还预备让你发点小财，怎么样？”老二看看大哥的脸色，伸手拍拍他的脸，“先将就用用嘴吧……老大，要不要卸了关节？”  
“无耻！你们……”他已经气得说不出话。同伙儿们把他压制着跪倒在地，揪着他的头发试图扳开他的嘴，而老大已经开始解皮带。  
现在他也不敢再说话，死死咬着嘴唇，额头青筋迸现，脖子挣得血红。  
“嘿！这家伙还挺拧！欠教训是吧？”  
“不听话好办，赏他一顿耳光他就知道张嘴了！”  
怎么？要来真的吗？  
我一边于心不忍，一边又不争气地从小腹涌起一波热意，直窜头顶和足底。脚自己往前凑，目光落在浸出一点汗渍的内褂的缝隙处——那是比不染色的棉布还要白的一点皮肤，透出桃花样的粉红。  
于是手不听使唤地，自己架住了老二扇下来的巴掌。

“老三你干嘛？”  
“二哥你能不能有点怜香惜玉的心思！”  
“放屁！婆娘都让我揍跑好几个了，何况是个兔儿？怎么，你还怕我一巴掌下去把人打死就没得玩了？”  
“二哥，不是兄弟说你，你这就是打一辈子光棍的节奏……你看我的，我保证让他乖乖地……”

我尽量笑得猥琐些安抚两位哥哥，一边走到他面前蹲下，扣住他的下巴逼他抬头看我。  
我看见他瞳孔里头发胡须一团糟乱或许还散发着臭气的自己，真是无一处不匪，我都想不起自己上一次洗脸是什么时候……为什么我会突然想发善心做好事？莫不是我真的看上他了？！

老四老五一左一右扭着他的胳膊摁着他的肩膀，看我凑个嘴过去，又因为他拼命躲闪而想亲亲不到的熊样，兴奋地直吹口哨：“哥哥欸！你平时不总吹自己是斯文人吗？说啥坐怀不乱来着，这回怎么比猴儿还急……啊，我知道了，你压根儿不喜欢女的是不是？那下回再有大姑娘小媳妇啥的，没你的份儿了啊！”  
“嘿！两个兔崽子！开我的玩笑！”我佯怒着推开他俩，一人给个脖溜儿，“滚一边儿去！别碍我的事儿！”

我把他从地上拎起来，转身就给摁到墙上去，他的拳脚落在我身上像挠痒痒。我扯开他的衣领去啃他的脖子，趁众人哄笑时，在他耳边小声说：“听我的……我帮你脱身……听我的……别动！”  
我不知道他是没听见还是气急了或者是不相信我，他挣扎得更厉害，嗯……也可能是我这假戏做得太真了些，都在锁骨上留下牙印儿了……  
谁让这个教书先生身上的槐花香那么好闻呢？就连这颈子上渗出来的汗水，似乎都带着甜味儿。

我沉迷于舌尖上尝到的他的滋味，闭着眼睛使劲儿闻嗅这附着在他皮肉上的清冷的香气，心里虽然明白是在做戏，但还是忍不住希望，这种揽月于胸抱雪在怀的亲密时刻，能够尽可能地长一些，再长一些……

就算我是深沟里最肮脏的淤泥，大概也无法克制，对清风净露、白莲玉竹的倾慕，与渴望。  
这一刻我突然对自己无比厌恶，以至于他摸走了我的刀，我都没有第一时间注意到。

“三哥你快着点行吗？四哥都急死了！”  
“放屁！明明是你着急！别赖我！”  
“我能不急吗我！最近都没怎么开过像样的荤，别说，就这个模样还不错，要是个女的就好了，兔儿嘛，多少还是差了点……”  
“老五你这就不懂了吧——听二哥告诉你，这兔儿调教好了嘛，一是紧，二是耐*。女的是千般好，可是玩不了多久就死了，忒不禁使……”

他们这边胡说八道，直接导致我被他全力推开，又被他一刀划破了胸腹，只是伤得不深，并没有流多少血。

“老三！”“三哥你没事吧？￥&$#……”同伙儿们懵了一下，大骂着就要过来揍人，我也没想到他这么大胆，正不知该怎么办，这人把刀一翻，竟然横到了自己脖子上。  
“唉！你别——”我正要扑上去，却被老大一把拉住。  
“想死别拦着。”老大看着他冷笑，“自己死更好，凉了硬了之前，够咱们玩上几遍了，省了咱爷们儿动手送他上路。”

听到这话，他的脸迅速失去血色，苍白如纸。他改成双手握刀，把刀尖对着我们，手不住地抖。  
“畜牲……该死的、是你们！”这教书先生咬着后槽牙，像是要把这些字嚼碎了啐在我们脸上。可是那汗湿的发，通红的眼，还有蹭脏了扯乱了敞着领子的衣衫，不但没一点震慑肖小的威严，反而处处透着诱人犯罪的致命的吸引力。

我看着那刀刃儿上沾着的一点血，心说不愧是个读书人，都到这份儿上了，还下不了死手，你这样既杀不了别人，又护不了自己，我说要帮你，你不信，这白白地把人惹毛了，我看你怎么办。

伤口那一点点疼痛根本不算什么，我压根儿懒得理会，只是一边生气，一边看同伙儿们脱了上衣，各自露出脏兮兮带点残疤的脊背，然后一起围过去——  
这男人其实已远不止十几岁，但忿怒的眸光里竟然还带着些少年的青涩感。他握着我的刀，像溺水者握着一根稻草，明知道没什么用处，也还是本能地抓着不放。

老大上前一步，仰脸睨视着他，直接就把手伸进松散的衣襟里面，狠狠地揉他的皮肉。他的眼睛睁得更大了些，似乎连长睫，都开始止不住地颤抖。

我看他别说捅人，恐怕鸡都没杀过，刺出去的刀轻易地被打落。他们拧着他的手臂，老大特意转到他身后，扳过他的身子让他正面朝向我。  
“我兄弟救过我的命，亲几口而已，你竟然敢伤他？嗯？”

“放开我……别……”他仍在尽力挣扎，躲闪着鬓角颊边乱舔的舌头，可是他挣不开手来推拒，在他长衫前襟上留下肮脏印迹的指掌。

“老三，以前没觉得你这么手软。给哥哥看好了……”老大钳住他的下巴逼他抬头，把小巧的喉结和羊脂润过似的颈子袒露出来，然后将犀白长衫的两襟一把撕开，叫我看那欺霜赛雪的美妙肉色间，两点夺目的红，“怎么样，现在硬起来没？”

我不禁想起方才亲他抱他的感觉，再看到他锁骨上我留下的印迹，浑身的血果然立刻，涌向脐下三寸。  
老大的手粗糙，手背黢黑，我一边心里忍不住想剁了这在他身上游走的肮脏的手爪，一边不停地舔自己干燥开裂的嘴唇。

大家都在不自觉地咽口水，各个下面都支起帐篷来，我也不例外。老大笑得了然，手指捻住那一点红，跟着重重一碾——

“不……”这可怜的读书人肯定从来没被这样侮辱过，浑身瞬间绷紧，可是他再怎么使劲儿，也敌不过几个人的合力。

又有几只手伸过来掐摸着他。  
“你们……”他瞋眼望着这青天白日，一面目呲欲裂，一面咬牙诅咒，“你们一定、不得好死！”

我的伤口已经不再流血，但是看着这个如玉似竹的人就这么被欺压在泥尘里，心开始一抽一抽地疼。  
我该救他吗？  
我们五个结伙三年，而我见他，不过一时三刻。  
我觉得我能够坚持站在这里不动，就已经足够善良了。

他们用布堵住他的嘴，本来可能还想用这唇舌解解饥渴，但看他那咬牙切齿的样，估计谁也不敢冒这个险。  
而且看来他们，也等不及一个一个的来——

老二老四背对着我，我看不到他们的表情，但能看到他俩一人抓着他的一只手按在自己胯下胡乱蹭着，嘴里说着荤话；老五趴跪在地上，一边自己摸自己，一边扯掉他的裤子鞋袜，把头探进只剩侧面两根纽袢勾连着的长衫下摆内，从腿股一路亲到脚踝；而老大的一双手，已经伸进他两腿之间，即使隔着一层衣服，鬼也知道他在干什么好事……

他下意识地弯腰往后缩，左扭右闪，但只片刻便僵住了不再动弹。  
“动啊！怎么不扭了？”老大嘿嘿笑着咬他的耳廓，手撸动得更轻快些，“这几下蹭得爷爽！今天捡到宝了……”  
“老三！你磨叽什么呢？再不来没你的地儿喽！”

他像是才想起还有一个迟迟未动的我，蒙着一层水雾似的眸子颤颤地瞥过来，浮出一点光亮，但这光亮撞上他给我的那道伤，便立刻熄灭了——

怎么，现在想起我说过要救你了？你怎么对我的？

我捡起掉落在地上的刀收好，迈步向前，他望向我，眼里的希冀渐变成蔑视。  
这目光戳刺着我的良心，让我一边觉得自己是那么的懦弱、卑鄙、下三滥，一边脑子里又忍不住幻想，这至今不肯乖顺屈从的烈性书生，被我*到流着泪哀求呻吟甚至叫喊出来的不堪模样……

老五最为年轻不懂克制，这会儿已经缴了械，污浊咸腥全喷在他小腿上，粘哒哒地往下流，自个儿正跟条狗似的抱着他大腿舔个没完，脸上的表情我看了都觉得恶心，他更是嫌恶到想吐的程度，大概老二老四的面目也愈加狰狞，他干脆闭起眼睛，可是不看，非但不能隔绝侵害，反而更加深了，被恶意触摸的感受——

其实他从来没有放弃挣扎，只是挣不过，气力至今已是渐弱，被几个人这样亲着摸着，就算是并不温柔地触碰，就算是心里恨极了我们，但他毕竟也是个年轻男人，要害被掌控被玩弄，即使百般不愿，还是渐渐难以阻止自己的身体，出现那种诚实到可悲的反应。

他有点站不住了，头倚靠在身后壮实的肩上，蹙着的眉峰偶尔随腰身的挺动抖颤，而轻微地耸起，又松开，松开再皱紧。  
我再看不到他的眼神，只从眼周皱出的纹路里，尝到交杂的许多苦痛与一点甘甜——即使这甜，正把他的自尊一分一分地，侵蚀得摇摇欲坠。

“先生看来是开过荤的……是跟谁？那个好义兄吗？你别是他藏林子里私养的吧……喂，他*你的时候，有没有现在快活？告诉你，我们各个都比他强……”老大坏心地放开手，箍住他上臂盯他的侧脸，脚尖踢了老五一下。

如果言语能杀人，他此时差不多已经死了。  
可是老大的手挪开后跟着覆上来的，是老五湿软温热的口。老二老四也把头凑到他胸前去……  
他满面羞红，恼怒非常，但他说不出骂不得，挣不脱逃不掉——  
这群狼，正在把他一寸寸撕裂，分食他的血肉。

我没法再看，但即使垂头闭眼，那拉扯衣服的窸窣声，同伙儿们野兽样的粗喘声，和他破碎紊乱的呼吸声，也一刻不放松地纠缠着我。

我听到他用力地吸气，喉音轻颤中夹杂着抽噎般的细微顿挫……然后如窒息了似的，呼吸间有短暂的空白停顿，跟着突然，发出一声短促的、带着泣音的呜咽——

这一声如尖椎把我扎了个通透。  
我以为他在哭，可抬头时，只看到他空望着远处，双目圆睁，像在看着某一个终点——  
这眼神看得我浑身发凉，有如一盆水兜头浇下来，什么旖旎淫靡的念头都灭了。  
我突然明白了他在想什么。

这么下去他无非是个死，死在我们手里，或者死在他自己手里。  
命都不要了，皮囊又算什么？

我再忍不下去，抬腿就是一脚。老五猝不及防间被我踹开半尺，嘴里不干不净地骂，我揪着他抡起拳头揍他的嘴，一拳下去便见了血。然后挣开老二老四来拉架的手臂，把他们从他的身边搡开。

老大阴沉着脸松手，他双膝一软，立刻跪倒在地上。  
“你疯了吗！”老大粗野地揪住他脑后短发，扯着他令他挺胸抬头，袒露一身狼狈，“就为个没准已经叫人玩烂了的货，你就要跟兄弟动手？！”

“……住口……”他用被撕豁了衣袂溅脏了下摆的长衫紧紧裹住自己，把堵着嘴的布扯出去，嘶声怒喝，“你住口！我不是、我没有……你凭什么这么糟践人……”  
他气到语无伦次，挣扎着想要站起来，却被老大一把推倒，另外三个人虽然一时未动，但看着这长衫掩不住的雪白的腿，眼都蓝了。

看他们这副没人性的样子我简直怒不可遏，正恨不得照着裆下一人给一脚，却听到老大说：  
“老四老五，把老三给我摁住喽！二弟，过来！”


End file.
